Shikamaru's Confesssion
by kai anbu
Summary: One shoot sekuel untuk fic Confesssion. Kelanjutan malam pertama yang setelah Temari diselamatkan dari pertempuran dan melarikan diri dari rumah sakit. ShikaTema. Note: better, baca dulu fic Confesssion sebelum membaca yang ini.


**Disclaimer: all characters are part of Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

**Plot and story: Kai Anbu**

**WARNING: explicit content, miss-typo, OOC. NOT SUITABLE for under 21. **

**NOTE : in this fic, Temari telah menikah dengan Shikamaru dan baru saja diselamatkan dari perang. Ini adalah **One shoot sequel of Confesssion, my first **Shikatema fic. Silahkan dibaca dulu agar lebih jelas...**

* * *

**SHIKAMARU'S CONFESSION**

Fic for Shikamaru's Birthday 22nd September

;

;

;

Shikamaru membuka matanya dan dilihatnya Temari masih terlelap menghadapnya, matanya terpejam.

Jemarinya membelai rambut Temari yang masih berwarna putih keperakan. Rambut putih itu tadinya memanjang semata kaki, yang telah dipotong dengan sembarangan oleh Temari bersama Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengecup dahi Temari, merangkul kepalanya dan membenamkan puteri tidur itu ke dadanya. Temari mendesah sedikit, seperti menggigau, namun tetap dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

Ia pasti masih lelah, pikir Shikamaru.

Jemarinya menelusuri tengkuk Temari dan telunjuknya meraba satu bekas luka yang terasa menganggu, di tengkuk Temari.

Bekas luka gigitan Orochimaru.

Tangannya masuk ke komono tidur Temari, membelai bahunya yang dengan damai meingkuk di tubuhnya.

Bekas luka. Meninggalkan baret kehitaman yang telah kering.

Saat sebuah luka kering, permukaan kulit akan mengeluarkan zat semacam karbon untuk menghentikan luka. Ini adalah mekanisme alami tubuh manusia. Karena itu, Shinobi menggunakan salep pengobat luka yang terbuat dari karbon, campuran antara abu gigi atau tulang binatang dengan bahan antiseptik. Sangat perih bila menyentuh kulit yang terluka, teapi efektif untuk menghentikan darah dan mengeringkan luka luar. Shikamar teringat beberapa paragraf dalam buku pengobatan medis yang pernah dibacanya di masa lalu. Orang-orang bilang ingatannya luar biasa, ia sama sekali tak merasa demikian. Ia hanya merasa bisa menemukan ingatan apapun termasuk teks-teks dalam buku.

_Sasuke yang mengobatimu_, pikirnya. Ia merasa berhutang pada pria itu.

Seika, yang mengetahui kondisi Temari ketika dibawa ke rumah sakit, mengintip laporan visum rumah sakit dan diam-diam memberitahu sebuah informasi kepada Shikamaru secara diam-iam. Informasi itu tidak diminta oleh Shikamaru, tetapi ia sangat berterimakasih karena Seika memberitahunya.

Intinya, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasaan pemrkosaan; ataupun bekas kekerasan seksual di bagan manapun di tubuh Temari.

Sasuke hanya ... menolongnya.

Shikamaru meraba punggung Temari; turun menyusurinya di balik kimono tidurnya yag longgar. Ia tahu hal itu bisa amembangunkan Temari dari tidurnya yang damai; tetapi kmungkinan juga tidak; Shizune datang dari rumah sakit semalam, setengah memarahi Temari yang kabur dari Rumah Sakit, ia membawakan obat. Kata-kata Shizune sebelum pergi "Temari harus banyak istirahat", sedikit banyak menggambarkan obat macam apa yang diberikan Shizune untuk Temari.

Obat penenang pasti salah satunya, tentu saja.

Dan Temari akan tidur lebih lama dari biasanya.

Shikamaru merasakan telpak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kain yang panjang yang menempel lengket di punggung Temari. Permukaan kain itu adalah penutup luka jahit yang telah diolesi obat, yang digunakan untuk menutup luka bekas sayap "malaikat" di punggung Temari. Sayap yang telah dipotong oleh Pedang Sakegari milik Sasuke.

Sejak tiba di Rumah sakit, para shinobi medis telah menjahitnya dengan duapuluh tiga jahitan, mereka bersyukur itu hanya luka luar, tidak mengenai organ vital, tulang belakang atau yang lain. Mengingat pertempuran dahsyatnya dengan Temari yang berubah, Shikamaru merasa tersiksa; membayangkan istrinya tergeletak di meja operasi dengan beberapa shinobi medis menjahit punggungnya; hanya membayangkan saja sudah membuat jantungnya serasa melompat dan seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Hingga saat ini Temari harus tidur dalam posisi miring, tentu agar lukanya di punggung cepat mengering dan sembuh.

Bersama itu telapak tangannya meraba bekas-bekas luka yang lain; besar, kecil, yang meninggalkan bekas, beberapa mungkin hanya terlihat seperti goresan kecil dengan warna sedikit berbeda diantara kulit Temari yang putih; beberapa mungkin besar dengan bekas jahitan yang meninggalkan keloid yang menonjol; Shikamaru telah hapal sejak pertamakali kencan bersam Temari di rumahnya. Namun, sejarah di balik bekas-bekas luka itu, adalah bagian yang Shikamaru belum mengetahuinya; adalah kewajaran seorang Shinobi terluka dalam latihan dan misi; pertarungan dan pertempuan membuat para kunooichi tak mungkin memiliki tubuh mulus; kecuali kalau memang menguasai ninjutsu khusus yang memanipulasi tubuh semacam Tsunade. Temari, adalah kunoichi yang jauh dari semua itu. Ia petarung jarak jauh, berada di lapangan, dengan kipas dan tanto dan menapak di tanah melancarkan serangan Kamaitachi-nya. Mungkin telah berpuluh misi ia jalankan; mungkin telah beberapa kali ia hampir kehilangan nyawa; semua itu adalah bagian yang beum dikenal dalam lipatan ingatan Shikamaru sang jenius.

_Begitu banyak hal yang aku belum tahu darimu, Temari._ Shikamaru mengatakan dalam hatinya.

_Dan aku nyaris khilanganmu._

Jemarinya meraba perut Temari dimana ia merasakan lekukan-lekukan indah disana. Rata, dengan galur dua garis indah yang berawal di tulang selangka dan berakhir di rulang rusuk. Shikamaru teringat dahulu sering mengamati Temari yang membungkuk mengeluarkn kipas raksasanya, kedua tangan rentang dengan kipasnya; saat mengagumi Temari dari jauh ia sering membayangkan seperti apa perut itu di balik obi-nya; sesuai dugaannya, abdomen yang kuat memang diperlukan untuk menopang gerakan si pengendali angin yang harus bergerak licah kesana kemari mengibaskan kipasnya.

Suatu saat, perut itu akan menjadi rahim dari darah dagingnya.

Jemari Shikamaru naik ke dada Temari. Kenyal, lembut, dan ada beberapa lagi gurat bekas luka disana. Jemarinya melewati puncak payudara Temari, hanya merabanya sebentar, sekedar mengagumi keindahannya lewat sentuhan. Dada itu telah memberinya kenikmatan yang memabukkan; yang seandainya boleh, ingin setiap waktu dirasakannya.

Dada seorang kunoichi tak pernah terlalu besar, tertempa latihan sejak kecil. Pada beberapa kasus, latihan yang berat bahkan membuat massa lemak tubuh seorang kunoichi berkurang drastis; membuat tubuhnya menjadi kurus kering; atau latihan yang terlalu keras juga dapat membuat tubuh mereka menjadi seperti laki-laki. Shikamaru hanya bisa menebak-nebak latihan seperti apa yang dijalani Temari di Suna; tubuhnya tertempa kuat, namun otot-ototnya tetap berisi, tanpa menjadi terlalu kelaki-lakian. Sekali lagi, itu terdapat di bagian masa kecil Temari yang belum sempat didengarnya.

Tagannya naik ke atas, menyusuri leher jenjang Temari dimana ia pernah memagutnya. Terus naik ke dagu Temar yang indah, lalu berakhir di bibirnya.

Terbuka sedikit, bibir mungil itu mengeluarkan irama nafas teratur yang menandakan Temari sedang tertidur lelap.

_Adakah ia bermimpi?_

_Adakah kau memimpikan tentang kita?_

"Temari," Sikamaru berbisik lirih.

"Berhentilah berperang," lanjutnya.

Mata Temari masih terpejam rapat dalam tidurnya.

"...aku tak mampu melihatmu terluka lagi.." Shikamaru merasakan buliran hangat meluncur dari matanya. Ia menangis, terisak dalam kesunyian.

_Tercekam ketakutan akan kehilangan, dan ketidak pastian akan masa depan. _

_Luka-luka itu terlalu banyak. _

_Sudah terlalu banyak_, dan Shikamaru ingin menghentikannya.

Melihatnya, menyentuhnya, terasa sangat sakit seolah ia sendiri yang merasakannya. Bahkan mengingat kenangan terlukanya Temari dalam perang membuatnya bergetar ketakutan, ingin lari.

Lari meraih Temari dan tidak pernah melepaskannya lagi.

"..kumohon, Temari,..." Shikamaru mendekatkan bibirnya. Dikecupnya bibir Temari, lembut.

Temari mendesah lirih.

"...Shika..." Ia mengingau lemah. Seerti berusaha membuka matanya namun tidak kuat.

"Shh. Tidak apa-apa, tidurlah," Shikamaru memeluk kepala Temari lebih erat.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_FIN_

* * *

Buat ShikaTema Fans yang tidak rela fic Confesssion tamat, fic ini kupersembahan buat kalian. Yuki, Yuri, Lene, Ghiena, Umie, Melanie. Terimakasih sudah menyemangatiku ; )

Review, please?


End file.
